My Dearest
by chiisaipunyuru
Summary: Summary: 12 years have passed but Sakura hasn't forgotten the promise she made years back then with a special friend. Until now, she still waits for him and hopes that he'll come and meet her and be able to fulfill the promise they made. But,...
1. Prologue: When the First Love Ends

**Title: My Dearest**

Konichiwa minna-san! Chiisaipunyuru here~~! This will be my first attempt on making a story. This story has been playing on my mind and I want to share it to you..but it's really lazy sometimes to write it. If only I could automatically write my thoughts on paper [ rather type it here], everything would be easier.. teehee`~ Hope you'll enjoy these! ;)

Another thing..

There will be no definite dates on when I'll update so please bear with me. ^_^

Summary: 12 years have passed but Sakura hasn't forgotten the promise she made years back then with a special friend. Until now, she still waits for him and hopes that he'll come and meet her and be able to fulfill the promise they made. But, as time passes, she slowly forgets his face as her only memory of him is the teddy bear and the pendant he gave her. She can't decide whether to wait for him not knowing until when, though it's causing her pain, or move on with her life, learn to love and forget the promise...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters from it. The names aside from the characters from the anime are created by me. The story is originally mine and any similarities or resemblances from other stories are totally a coincidence. Also, the songs that you'll see here AREN'T originally mine and composed by my favourite singers/groups. hehe

Prologue: When the First Love Ends

"Sorry I'm late!"

Sakura rushed open the door to the backstage room where her band mates were preparing their instruments.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We've already practiced the songs we're going to play. There are still 15 minutes before our turn." Chiharu replied.

"Here..." Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura a glass of water. "Just rest and relax."

"I'm kinda nervous.. After all, this will be our first performance as a band.", said Rika who's clasping her hands on her mouth.

Ever since the four of them became good friends in Elementary, they planned to form a band. They all have unique skill and talents in their chosen instruments. Rika plays the bass guitar, Chiharu on drums, Tomoyo on keyboard and Sakura the lead guitarist and the vocalist of the band. They all love music and it has been one of the things they enjoy a lot together.

After some minutes, a knock came on the door and a woman in her mid-20's showed.

"Hey girls! You're next. Come on, you can prepare on the stage now. "

And before the woman went off, she said "And good luck on your first performance." She smiled and winked at them.

The girls brought their instruments and went to the stage. Tomoyo, who peered behind the curtains, was a little surprised to see some of their schoolmates on the audience. Sakura and Rika on the other hand were done tuning their guitars. Chiharu, who's already sitting on her place said, "Ready?"

All the girls nodded.

"1,2,1,2,3.."

They started playing their first song. The song was composed by Sakura herself, whom she dedicated for _someone_..

_**sagashite bakari no bokutachi wa kagami no you ni yoku niteru kara **__**  
><strong>__**mukiau dake de tsunagaru noni fureau koto wa dekinai mama **__**  
><strong>__**me wo korashita **__**  
><strong>__**te wo nobashita**_

_**We who have been searching, we are alike, like reflections in a mirror. **__**  
><strong>__**All it takes for us to connect is to face each other, and yet we remain seperated. **__**  
><strong>__**I strained my eyes, **__**  
><strong>__**I stretched out my hand**_

Their nervousness wears off as they all feel the song they are playing. They were enjoying and they can see that their audience seemed to like how they perform.

_**kaseki mitai ni nemutteiru hirakareru no wo machitsudzukeru **__**  
><strong>__**ame ga futte **__**  
><strong>__**toki wa michite**_

_**Deep asleep like a fossil, I await my awakening. **__**  
><strong>__**Rain falls, **__**  
><strong>__**Time goes by**_

While singing, Sakura started to think of _him_.. It's been 12 years and she hasn't seen him. He still hasn't come back..She missed him..

_**nee boku wa, boku wa shiritai **__**  
><strong>__**aisuru tte donna koto? **__**  
><strong>__**kimi ga hohoemu to sekai wa sukoshi furuete kagayaita **__**  
><strong>__**marude kokyuu suru you ni ugokidashita**_

_**Hey I really, I really want to know, **__**  
><strong>__**Just what does it mean to love? **__**  
><strong>__**When you smile, the world shakes a little and glows, **__**  
><strong>__**As if it comes to live and draws a breath**_

_He had promised her_..

They promised each other back then. She doesn't know if she'll finally move on and forget the promise or still wait. Yeah, it's just a promise made by them when they were children, but a promise is a promise. She knows that ever since then, she loves him and he loves her. She never thought of loving someone..or anyone.

_**dare mo mamorenai bokutachi wa neshizumaru machi wo kakedashita **__**  
><strong>__**mizu ni natte **__**  
><strong>__**kaze ni natte**_

_**We who can't protect anyone, we left this half-asleep town behind. **__**  
><strong>__**Become the water, **__**  
><strong>__**Become the wind**_

_**te ni ireru tame ni arasoi ubai aeba munashikute **__**  
><strong>__**boku ga sakendemo sekai wa nani mo iwazu ni se wo muketa **__**  
><strong>__**marude boku wo tamesu you ni tsukihanashita**_

_**How futile it is to fight and rob for the sake of one's desires. **__**  
><strong>__**When I shouted it out loud, the world turned its back on me without a word, **__**  
><strong>__**It pushed me away as though it was testing me**_

Forgetting him makes her sad.. but waiting is also painful.

_**isshun wo **__**  
><strong>__**eien wo **__**  
><strong>__**hajimari wo **__**  
><strong>__**saihate wo**_

_**For a moment, **__**  
><strong>__**For eternity, **__**  
><strong>__**Since the beginning, **__**  
><strong>__**Till the furthest ends**_

The audience, who intently listens to the song, felt the feelings the singer wants to convey. They felt sadness.

In the audience, there were two guys. The other was smiling as he watched his girlfriend who was on the drums while the other, was also watching, not looking at anyone in particular, having a stoic look on his face.

He suddenly asked his friend, "Hey Takashi, where's your girlfriend there?"

"The one on the drums.", Takashi Yamazaki replied pointing to his girlfriend.

Then, Takashi continued, "It's their first time performing here. Mom invited them to," he pointed to his mom who looked really fond of the girls on the stage. Her mother was also in a band during her teenage years and it makes her happy to see them.

Takashi and Shaoran frequently hang here especially because it was Takashi's family who owns this bar. This is a place where bands could perform and people could hang out and chill. Most of the people who hang out here were teenagers in the same age as them.

"Shaoran, I'll just go and get us drinks." Takashi said heading to the counter to get them drinks.

"Sure. Thanks." Shaoran replied.

They were sitting at the back, a little far from the stage. He couldn't quite see the face of the vocalist, who was wearing a cap. 'She's really into it.',he thought as he could feel that she has put all her emotions on the song.

_**nee boku wa, boku wa shiritai **__**  
><strong>__**ikiteku tte donna koto? **__**  
><strong>__**boku ga tazuneru to sekai wa sukoshi furuete kagayaita **__**  
><strong>__**boku ni nemuru shinjitsu wo ima shizuka ni tokihanatsu**_

_**Hey I really, I really want to know, **__**  
><strong>__**Just what does it mean to live? **__**  
><strong>__**When I ask that question, the world shakes a little and glows. **__**  
><strong>__**The truth that sleeps within me is now quietly being released**_

The song ended.

The audience clapped their hands. They like the song and requested for another one.

Sakura was very happy and she looked and smiled at her band mates and they smiled at her too. She then started, "Um, thank you for listening to our song. By the way, we are the band "Secret Base" and this is our first time to perform." Some of the audience applaud at it. "Our song we just sang is entitled, 'Saigo no Kajitsu' . And now..to our last song.." There were some 'aww' in the audience.

"'Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki'."

_**hajimete no kisu wa namida no aji ga shita**__**  
>marude dorama mitai na koi<strong>__**  
>mihakaratta you ni hassha no beru ga natta<strong>_

_**On my first kiss, I felt the taste of tears**__**  
>It looked like as if it was a love drama<strong>__**  
>Like it was intended, the bell for departure has rung<strong>_

_**tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoo o kasumeru**__**  
>haita iki de ryoute o kosutta<strong>__**  
>machi wa irumineeshon mahou o kaketa mitai<strong>__**  
>hadaka no gairoju kirakira<strong>_

_**The cold winter wind grazes on my cheeks**__**  
>I rubbed my hands with the breath I respired<strong>__**  
>The illuminations in the town, looked like a cast magic<strong>__**  
>The bare roadside trees sparkle<strong>_

Shaoran's phone rang. He excused his self from Takashi and went to the rest room.

"Hello?"

"Hello Master Li." An old man said politely.

"Oh, Wei-san. Why did you call?" Shaoran asked on the other line.

"Your mom has just arrived from Hongkong to visit you. She wants to have dinner with you and she has something to talk to you."

"Ok. Tell her I'm on my way now. Thanks Wei"

He hanged up and went back to Takashi.

_**arigatou sayonara**__**  
>setsunai kataomoi<strong>__**  
>ashi o tometara omoidashite shimau<strong>__**  
>dakara<strong>__**  
>arigatou sayonara<strong>__**  
>naitarishinai kara<strong>__**  
>sou omotta totan ni fuwari<strong>__**  
>maioritekuru yuki<strong>__**  
>furetara toketekieta<strong>_

_**Thank you, farewell**__**  
>This painful, unrequited love<strong>__**  
>If my feet stops, I might remember it<strong>__**  
>That's why<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thank you, farewell<strong>__**  
>Because I won't cry <strong>__**  
>That's what I thought, and then, softly,<strong>__**  
>The snow falls down<strong>__**  
>If I touch it, it would've melted away<strong>_

"Man, I got a call from home. Mom has just arrived and she wants to see me."

"All right. I wish I could have introduced them to you." Takashi said with a little disappointment.

Shaoran didn't answer. He didn't want to meet them nor didn't he want not to meet them.

_**doushitara watasetandarou**__**  
>ikuji nashi kowakatta dake<strong>__**  
>omoide ni naru nara<strong>__**  
>kono mama de kamawanai tte<strong>__**  
>sore wa hontou na no?<strong>_

_**How could I ever hand it over to you?**__**  
>I didn't have confidence, I was just scared<strong>__**  
>"If I would remember these,<strong>__**  
>Eventually, I wouldn't mind them anymore"<strong>__**  
>But is that the truth?<strong>_

"Are you going now?"

"I'll just finish this song. Tell them that they are good for an all girl group. I enjoyed their performance. Tell the vocalist she has a beautiful voice." Shaoran replied.

_**arigatou sayonara**__**  
>itsuka konna toki ga kite shimau koto<strong>__**  
>wakatteta hazu da wa<strong>__**  
>na no ni<strong>__**  
>arigatou sayonara?<strong>__**  
>karada ga furueteru<strong>__**  
>mousugu ressha ga kuru noni<strong>__**  
>sore wa ima ni natte<strong>__**  
>watashi o kurushimeru<strong>_

_**Thank you, farewell**__**  
>Someday this time would come again<strong>__**  
>I should have understood by then<strong>__**  
>Even so<strong>__**  
>Thank you, farewell?<strong>__**  
>My body is shivering all over<strong>__**  
>Though the train will come soon<strong>__**  
>Which is nearing up to the present<strong>__**  
>It torments me<strong>_

_**tsunagaritai**__**  
>dorehodo negatta darou<strong>__**  
>kono te wa karappo<strong>__**  
>nee sayonara tte kouiu koto?<strong>_

_**I want to hold hands with you**__**  
>No matter how much I have wished for it<strong>__**  
>These hands are empty<strong>__**  
>Hey, is this really a "farewell"?<strong>_

And they watched standing on the corridor near the exit. They are waiting for the song to finish as Shaoran's signal to leave.

_**ikanakucha**__**  
>sonna no wakatteru<strong>__**  
>kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru<strong>__**  
>dakara<strong>__**  
>"...kono te o hanashite yo"<strong>__**  
>deaete yokatta<strong>__**  
>kimi ga suki<strong>_

_**You have to go**__**  
>I quite understand that<strong>__**  
>Even your kindness, I understand it<strong>__**  
>That's why<strong>__**  
>"...let go of this hand"<strong>__**  
>I'm glad I've met you<strong>__**  
>I love you<strong>_

The girl closed her eyes as she sang the last lines of the song..._'Where could you be?'_

_**arigatou sayonara**__**  
>hitokoto ga ienai<strong>__**  
>ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki o<strong>__**  
>"ano ne-"<strong>__**  
>iikaketa kuchibiru kimi to no kyori wa zero<strong>__**  
>...ima dake wa naite ii yo ne<strong>__**  
>mou kotoba wa iranai<strong>__**  
>onegai gyutto shiteite<strong>_

_**Thank you, farewell**__**  
>I won't say a single word<strong>__**  
>This moment is just fine, the courage, to me<strong>__**  
>"Hey, you know-"<strong>__**  
>Lips have stopped in the middle; distance with you was zero<strong>__**  
>...it's okay for me to cry for now, right?<strong>__**  
>I don't need any words<strong>__**  
>Please, embrace me tightly<strong>_

'_If he could only hear my voice...'_

_**rainen no imagoro ni wa**__**  
><strong>_

_**In the next year, around this time**_

'_..I wish you could see me now...'_

_**donna watashi ga ite**__**  
><strong>_

_**What kind of me will be here?**_

'_..and I pray that my song will reach you.'_

_**donna kimi ga iru no kana**_

_**What kind of you will be here?**_

What she didn't know is that _that someone_ is just near her...

-to be continued-

What do you guys think? I'll be needing your reviews if I should continue this or not.. I want to know your reactions and opinions! Comments, suggestions, violent reactions [no, not that.] are all welcome. Just please don't be rude to me. ^^ Check out the songs I put in the story. They're nice songs. Saigo no Kaijitsu was sung and composed by Maaya Sakamoto and Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki was sung by Hatsune Miku and composed by Supercell[ryo] :))


	2. Chapter 1: Hero

**Hello there! Thanks for those who read the Prologue and to those who put these on their alerts/favorites.. though I didn't get any reviews.. *sniff sniff* anyways here's chapter 2! I hope I could get reviews now.. T^T**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters from it. The names aside from the characters from the anime are created by me. The story is originally mine and any similarities or resemblances from other stories are totally a coincidence.

**My Dearest**

**Chapter 1: Hero**

"Woww.. the Cherry Blossoms are in full bloom..it's really beautiful…"

Sakura Kinomoto, a 17 year old girl in her Junior year, with pretty emerald eyes, waist-length auburn hair is walking on the streets to her usual route going to Tomoeda High School. She always love to inhale the sweet scent of the Cherry Blossoms trees, which reminds her of her late mother.

She went to school early today to prepare and meet with her fellow Student Council officers for the opwning ceremony of the freshmen students. They will be introduced to them and their president will give a welcoming message to them. She is appointed the secretary of the student council and it is her first time being a part of a Student Council. She didn't expect to be a part of SC, but because of her good grades and since her brother, who graduated 2 years ago, was the president of the SC, she became one of the recommended officers.

When she was already in front of the door of the SC room, she breathed deeply.. _'Do your best Sakura!'._ She knocked first and opened the door..

"Good mor-"

Sakura was surprised to see the room empty. She looked at her wristwatch and again, she was surprised that she had misread the time.

"Hoeeee…? It's just 7:00! I thought it's already 8 in the morning.." Sakura was a bit disappointed and sighed.

While waiting for the others, she decided to take a look at the photo album of the previous Student Council officers of their school. She placed her bag on the long desk in the middle of the room and went to the book shelf to get the album. When she spotted the album, she took it and sat on the nearby chair. She scanned the album and after flipping a number of pages, she saw the picture of her brother.. _'Touya Kinomoto – President'_. She giggled at the sight of her brother's photograph that has a straight face. Below it is Yukito's photo, her brother's best friend, who was the Vice President of SC during that time. He is wearing glasses and unlike his brother, has a kind smile. Both men were best friends since elementary and Yukito would often visit their house to hang around, have dinner with them and sometimes, would play with her video games.

"Damn. I'm late!"

Syaoran was running to the school and he didn't eat breakfast at all. He's already late and he need to get there by 8. _Or, he thought so…_It's a good thing that he doesn't live that far from school. When he arrived at the school, he stopped running since it's prohibited to run on the halls and corridors and being the Vice President of the SC, he must one of those who will set a good example to the students.

He glanced at the school clock and he read it 7:30. _'Whattttt?'_ He shouted in his mind. He is totally disappointed. It is the first time it happened to him. He thought he's already late and woke up too early for this and he hadn't even have his breakfast. "Darn those girls.", he whispered while walking to the SC room. His sisters has just adjusted his alarm clock and made fun of him. They love teasing him as he was the only boy in their family. "Good thing, they'll be going back in Hongkong. They're a pain in the ass! I hope they won't visit again.." He said under his breath.

Because he was totally pissed, he didn't mind knocking at the door of the SC room. After all, he came almost 1 hour earlier than the said time and he thinks that there's still no one who has arrived. He opened the door, mumbling curses under his breath. "Maybe they're laughing out their asses right now. Argh!"

He didn't notice that there's already someone at the room…

Sakura stood up to return the album in the shelf when suddenly the door burst open. She was utterly surprised. The album she was holding fell on her feet. "Ouch!" She crouched and started massaging her shoes near her toes to ease the pain.

Syaoran, who was surprised as well, looked at the crouching girl at the opposite side of the room and realized what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know there's someone already in this room that I didn't knock before entering. Sorry I have surprised you.." He went to Sakura, who was already under the table to pick up the album. When she saw Syaoran beside her, she said reassuringly, "No..it's fine. Hehe.." She tried to stand, not noticing that she's still under the table. "Ouch!" She hit her head, Syaoran still looking at her. He smirked inwardly. _'She's such a klutz'_, he thought. He helped her by getting the album and helped her stand.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling at him while holding the part of her head that had hit the table.

"No problem." Shaoran simply replied.

The door opened. The other members of the SC arrived.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, Syaoran, you two came so early." The man said smiling brightly. The woman beside him went to hug Sakura and seemed to be really fond of her. "Waiii! Sakura-chan, you're so kawaii!" She pinched Sakura's cheeks and resumed hugging her like a doll.

"Hoeeee!" Sakura shouted. The two men look at the two girls, the other one smiling and Syaoran sighing.

After a few minutes, the woman stopped but still had her arms around Sakura. "Ohayo Shori-senpai and Yamada-senpai", Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you can just call me Taiga and Teru by his first name. We'll be together a lot this year and besides we call you by your first name .!"

"That's right Sakura-chan..And Taiga, you should stop what you're doing with Sakura. She's not a doll.", said Teru Yamada, who chuckled a little.

Taiga, who wanted to protest, let go of Sakura. Sakura was relieved and spotted Syaoran already returning the album on the shelf.

"Ah, thank you Li-senpai, you shouldn't have-"

"Nuh, it's fine." Syaoran said in his usual stoic face making Sakura left her sentence unfinished.

Sakura was a glad that her three seniors were kind to her but she thought that Syaoran was a little different from the two because he seems to be serious all the time..

The last officer of the SC arrived. It was Sora Mizuno who's in the same year as Sakura.

"Good morning everyone." Sora said and the others replied good morning as well.

"Now that all are here, shall we start?"

After Teru assigned each other's task, they went to the gym where the opening ceremony will be held. The three seniors were on stage assisting the school officials while the two juniors were at the entrance, welcoming the first years.

At 8:30, the ceremony started, Taiga told everyone to stand to sing their Alma Mater song, which will be led by Sakura. Everyone sang along with Sakura and the officers were quite amazed because Sakura's voice isn't ordinary. In fact, she has a talent. Some of the freshmen were impressed, some envied her voice and some complimented her more because not only she has a good voice, she's also pretty.

Sakura bowed and heaved a sigh while heading back to her chair. As Sakura reached her chair, where Teru and Syaoran were sitting next, she smiled at both men.

"That's nice Sakura. I never thought that you sing well." Teru whispered to her making Sakura blush a little not expecting to receive a compliment. She mouthed a thank you to him and Teru smiled back. Syaoran, who was also impressed with her voice, just glanced and simply nodded at her. Sakura also returned a smile.

Sora then introduced the principal to give his opening remarks and introduction of the officers..

"They are the student leaders of the school and you need to respect and acknowledge them…"

After the principal's speech, he then introduced the officers from lowest to highest rank: Sora Mizuno, Auditor; Taiga Shiori, Treasurer; Sakura Kinomoto, Secretary; Syaoran Li, Vice President; Teru Yamada, President. Each stood and bowed as their names were called. The gym was filled with applause and the officers gained admiration from the freshmen.

Then, Teru gave his speech and afterwards, Syaoran said some school regulations and important reminders. Most of the girls sighed dreamily with the handsome faces of the two seniors speaking in front of them.

"Thank you for listening and we hope that you'll enjoy your stay here in Tomoeda High School!", Teru finished.

Taiga and Sora told the freshmen that they can proceed to their respective classes and soon the gym was slowly being emptied. It was 8:30 and their classes will start by 9:00 that day. Thw officers too headed their way to their classes.

"We did a great job today!" said Taiga who is stretching her arms. All replied with their smiles.

"So see you all tomorrow I guess, since we all have to go to our clubs after classes." Teru said.

Sakura and Sora turned left and walked together since their classrooms were next to each other.

"I never thought you have an amazing voice Sakura-chan." Sora said. He is one of Sakura's few friends outside class and they've known each other since first year being the class representatives of their classes and being engaged in some activities.

"Thanks Sora-kun. It's thanks to my mom. She had a beautiful voice and I'm blessed I inherited that talent from her." Sakura said, smiling.

They first reached Sakura's classroom. They stopped in front and Sakura said waving at Sora, " See you around." "Yeah, See you. Jaa~"

Sakura closed the door behind her. There are still a few more minutes before their class starts. She went straight to her seat beside her best friend and placed her bag on her desk.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted her best friend with her usual cheerfulness.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! How was the opening ceremony?" Tomoyo replied.

"The ceremony went fine. It was nostalgic seeing the first years. I remembered us when we were in their place, you know, getting excited and nervous. And thankfully, I did well when I sang the Alma Mater. I ws a little nervous, it was my first time singing and standing alone in front of a crowd."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Oh, you don't have to get all nervous about it! I wish I had it video-taped!"

Sakura laughed at what Tomoyo said. She loves to take videos and pictures of Sakura wearing the different costumes she makes. She wants to become a fashion designer someday and right now, Sakura is her model, whether Sakura wants or not. She has violet eyes and long raven hair. They are cousins since their mothers are cousins and they have the same grandfather. They became best friends since 5th grade in elementary, when Sakura's family went back to Tomoeda from Tokyo years ago.

"Yeah right Tomoyo. Not to mention your voice is more beautiful than mine. We have great voices because we inherited it to our grandfather, isn't it? He really likes music." Sakura said while wiping the little tears from her eyes. They both smiled at it. Changing the topic, Tomoyo said, "So, what about your SC mates?"

"They are really nice Tomoyo! I think we're going to have a lot of fun together. You know Sora already right? He's like the prince type, kind and gentle. Shi-uh-Taiga-senpai is really bubbly, she loves to hug me and she's like a big sister to me though we've just met twice last school year. Teru-senpai, um, he always smiles and more like the comedian among us, he sees to it that his friends enjoy being with him, maybe that's why Taiga-senpai and he gets along well. Li-senpai, umm, eto.. I haven't talked to him much compared to the others. He's always quiet and he's very stoic and it seems like he's always on serious mode. He just talks when needed but I can say that he's nice too.."

"Oh, Sakura! Many girls would be jealous of you because all the guys in the SC are all popular! And also you and Shiori-san! All the members of SC are all popular and smart, it seems like the SC this year will be something to be talked about in the whole school.." Tomoyo said as she stood and held Sakura's hands.

"Hoee? Popular? Especially me? I don't know anything about that! Are you serious?" Sakura said disbelievingly.

"Look, Teru Yamada is the captain of the basketball team, Li is captain of Kendo club, Sora-kun is one of the best in the archery club, and he's always the representative of the school in tournaments. Shiori-senpai is the editor-in-chief of our school newspaper. And you, you're the part of cheerleading team and you're the best next to Yuki-senpai. I bet you're the candidate to be the next captain when Yuki-senpai graduates. Adding up to that, you're all smart and good-looking and-"

Before Tomoyo could continue what she's saying, which Sakura didn't expect all to hear, she said, "Ok Tomoyo-chan. You sure know a lot of things going around here in our school." She added a sigh. She can't believe her bestfriend knew a lot of stuffs with the people around school. Well, for her, she didn't mind those things.

"You had a good combination! About Sora-kun, is he starting to court you?"

"That's not true Tomoyo! Impossible.. we're just friends." Sakura said blushing.

Tomoyo just laughed. She sees things that Sakura can't see. '_As expected of my cute dense best friend.'_

Soon their class started. Then next class and so on. They were all grateful because they had a good set of teachers. Sakura is really thankful that their math teacher is Terada-sensei and he's also their adviser. He makes math easy to understand and he's not terror. After class, Sakura and Tomoyo packed up their stuffs to get ready to their club meetings. Tomoyo is part of the choir club and writer in their school publication (explains why she knows a lot) and Sakura to the cheerleading club, with her other friends, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

"Sakura-chan, can you wait me after club activities?We don't have ssignments, can you accompany me to the mall later? I'll just buy some new cloths and fabrics." Said Tomoyo.

"Yeah sure.I'll just wait fo you at the garden okay?"

"Okay. Thanks! I'll be heading first, bye!"

After cheerleading practice, Sakura went to the garden to wait for Tomoyo. She then heard cries of a kitten around. She searched where the cries come from and then she saw a cat staring up the tree. She looked at where the cat looks and she saw the poor kitten stuck at one of the branches of the tree. She couldn't think of any ways on how a kitten could climb up a tree as high as that. So, using her athletic skills in cheerleading and gymnastics, she climbed the tree easily…

"Now you're safe little kitty..just hold on and I'll bring you down to your mom."

But before Sakura could go down, she heard footsteps of two people towards the tree where she was. She decided to stay there for an while so that she won't be seen. Then she saw his senpai, Li Syaoran, with a girl with the same year as him. _'I never thought that Li-senpai has a girlfriend._' Tomoyo's right. Li-senpai is popular though he kinda stoic. She just realized that Li-senpai has good looks after all. _Wait! Why am I here? I shouldn't be listening to their private talks!_

Then, she heard Li-senpai," What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Um..Li-senpai I li-like you! Please go out-"

_That girl is confessing to him! I thought she's-_

Before the girl could finish her sentence and Sakura with her thoughts, Syaoran said in a deep tone, "I'm sorry but I don't date anyone I don't know and I'm not interested in dating. I appreciate that you like me but I can't return your feelings.."

_He said it as if it's a script..like he always says that.._

"Oh..ok." the girl said and run away.

_Poor girl…I feel sorry for her.._Sakura thought as she has just witnessed a girl being rejected.

He had anticipated it. It's always like that. Girls confessing to him even though they don't know who he really is… It pisses him off. 'Why are all girls like that. Weird. They are really annoying.', he thought.

Then a cellphone rang.

Sakura hopes that Syaoran will go already, so that she can go down. After all, he's done with the Sakura's cellphone rang. It caught her by surprise. She knew that it ws Tomoyo calling her. _'Oh Tomoyo. Wrong timing!'_ She looked down and saw that Syaoran has already seen her. '_Now I'm caught'. _ As she tried to stand, her foot slipped causing her to be out of balance.. "Hoe?"

"Hold on!"

Crash….

Sakura's eyes were closed. She didn't know what if she's still okay. She expected to land hard on the ground, but instead, she fell on something warm and soft. She heard the kitten meowed. She slowly opened her eyes only to see a pair of amber eyes looking at her. "Hoe?" She felt her face blushed. She lifted her body and sat. She realized that she's still above Syaoran and she's not sitting on the grass but on his thighs. They've been in an awkward position…

The blushes on her face redden more. She immediately stood.

"I-I-I'm sorry Li-senpai!" Sakura stuttered

Syaoran was also surprised by their closeness awhile ago, but he had immediately kept his emotions. Inside, he felt tensed and nervous. He also felt himself blush but immediately tried to remove it so that she won't see it. It was the first time he had been close to a girl..

He laid his hand on his head, thankful that he didn't hit his head.

"It's all right. Good thing I was there. Are you hurt?", he asked.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine. Thanks.."

"What are you doing there on the tree?"

She remembered the kitten. "Oh, I saved this kitten. I saw her stuck above the tree so I decided to help her…and" she stopped, thinking if she should say or not..but

"I'm sorry I have heard the girl confess to you a while ago. It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop but-"

Then Syaoran interrupted, "You know you don't have to apologize all the time. Ever since this morning, all I heard from you saying to me is 'sorry'." He blushed. " And with what happened a while ago, you didn't expect it to happen. It's fine if you heard that girl confess to me..it's always like that. It's like it's a normal thing for me.."

He saw Sakura's mouth hang open and she was staring at him. Sakura didn't expect him to talk like that. She never thought that he can be cute when he's blushing. He's not serious right now…

He just realized that he had said his thoughts verbally to this girl in front of her.

"I-I'm not being boastful but.."his words faltered. Then Sakura giggled and smiled. She just saw a side of him she didn't expect him to have. "Ok. How about you Li-senpai. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Still okay. Why did you smile a while ago?" He asked. He was confused when he saw her smile a while ago and she even giggled. Did he do something funny?

Sakura chose not to say it. "Nothing." She smiled.

_ This girl is weird._ He thought.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called as she saw Sakura. "I've been calling you but-" She stopped. She was surprised to see Sakura alone with the popular Syaoran, though it's not new to her that they're together at SC. Did something happen?

"Ah, sorry Tomoyo-chan. There was a little accident a while ago and Li-senpai helped me. By the way, Tomoyo, this is Li Syaoran senpai and Li-senpai, she's Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend and cousin."

Tomoyo said nice to meet you and Syaoran just nodded.

"What accident? Are you okay?" Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"Yup! I'm fine, Tomoyo! I fell on the tree when I helped this kitten but thanks to Li-senpai, he helped me." Sakura said while doing a muscle man pose.

Then, Tomoyo turned to Syaoran and thankd him for helping her best friend.

"Thanks for helping her. Maybe if you're not there to help my clumsy cousin, she might be in the hospital right now.."

"Tomoyo you're being too dramatic!" Sakura said feeling embarrassed.

"And I won't be able to make you wear the new outfits I just finished making yesterday.."

"Tomoyo-chan! ," Sakura shouted, her fists in balls. She's acting like a kid.

"Okay..okay.. I just want to tease you a little. You made me worry, you know."

Syaoran looked at the two girls in front of her. He felt like he saw them somewhere before…

"Let's go now Tomoyo. Well, bye Li-senpai. Thanks again for a while ago." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Okay. See you."

Then the two girls bowed and turned.

He was still watching the two girls walk away. They are still, in his perspective, laughing and teasing each other.

"That girl is really clumsy. I can't believe she's good in athletics but she always gets into accidents." He said to himself. He found her weird..but it amused him.

It is a little strange that he felt that he just knew them from somewhere..especially Sakura. The emerald-eyes he saw in her when they were staring at each other, was familiar. But he can't remember where. He remembered how his heart skipped a beat when they were close enough a while ago and he felt something nostalgic..it feels like his heart wanted to say something to his mind about her…

He became interested to her.

He looked at the orange sky, the sun already setting..

'_Sakura Kinomoto..'_

**-end of Chapter 1-**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. Well, the story is just starting and I need to introduce the characters!XD**

**I don't know when I will upload the next chapter because Christmas vacation is over! Busy with school again. T.T Anyways, belated Merry Christmas and Happy 2012! X3**

**Please send your reviews if you have read this! Let me know what you think! If I don't get reviews, I might not continue uploading the next chapters. :( so please? Hehe..**


	3. Chapter 2: A Small World

Yo! Yasashiburi.. :D Again, thanks to the people who added this to their Alerts/Favorites! It makes me happy to get responses.. ~eyes sparkling~ wehehehe..Sorry for updating so late. ^^

Aww…sad : I only got one review! Thanks to her.. X3 I hope I'll get more.. :( Oh, PLEASE, if you're reading the chapters, I hope you can drop by and give a review! I want to hear from YOU ,

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters from it. The names aside from the characters from the anime are created by me. The story is originally mine and any similarities or resemblances from other stories are totally a coincidence.

**My Dearest**

**Chapter 2: A Small World**

The first week of school wasn't as busy as they have expected. In fact, their teachers didn't give them piles of assignments for the weekend. Their clubs only had meetings since they are still recruiting freshmen and practices will start at the 3"Good morning." Tomoyo said smiling her best smile to him and leaned forward to give him a peck of kiss on his cheek. This made him grin a little.

"I missed you." This simple sentence of Eriol made Tomoyo blush.

Eriol is a pale-skinned guy, has a blue hair which is the same color as his eyes. He wears eye-glasses which make him look smart and unusually 'hot' rather than a nerd. He is a good gentleman, long-tempered, which really makes her compatible with Tomoyo, and he can handle her whenever she gets hyped on doing weird stuffs like shopping(it's weird for him), forcing Sakura on wearing her personally made dress/costumes and taking her a video , etc. They were childhood friends since their families, including Sakura's, are close with each other and their parents are also good friends in their high school. He is a year older than them, but he's in his first year college already because he is really intelligent.

"Oh, Eriol.." Tomoyo giggled.

"Ahemmm.." Sakura interrupted making the lovey-dovey couple realize that 'they're not alone this world'. "Maybe you could continue that after our practice and have all the time you want with each other."

The couple blushed and the girls laughed.

To end their embarrassment, Eriol changed the topic and said, "Hey Sakura, how's Touya and Yukito? It's been a long time since I've last seen them."

"They're fine Eriol. They rented an apartment in Tokyo and they go home once a month. Nice try changing the topic." Sakura teased.

"Yeah right. Anyways, should you start your practice now? Til what time are you going to stay here?"

"Until 2 pm I guess. Rika and Naoko have errands at 3." Sakura glanced at the two mentioned girls and got a nod as a reply.

"Come on, let's go."

Eriol lead them the way though they already know what room they will be practicing. It's been a month since they started having practices here. It is a warm and cozy place for them that it has been like a home to them.

They put their bags on the sofa and started preparing their instruments and checking the other stuffs..

"Okay, seems everything's okay. I'll leave now. If you guys need something, I'll be just there at the front. Oh, and I have something to tell you later at lunch and it will be my treat." He winked at them and closed the door.

"You're really lucky to have Eriol as your boyfriend Tomoyo-chan!" I wish I would find someone like him, a gentleman.." Rika said dreamily.

"Don't worry Rika, you'll find one soon. By the way, how's your date with Kanata-kun yesterday?" Chiharu said to Rika.

This made Rika blush. "Uh, yeah.. but it's just a friendly date. He's not courting me and he didn't tell me anything about that…"

"I'm sure he likes you a lot Rika! He's just being coward to confess to you. I bet it took him a lot of courage just to ask you on that date. And saying that it's just a 'friendly date' is just an excuse because he's afraid that you might reject him even though it's impossible since you like him too right? It's like in the books I've read where two people secretly loves each other but they both can't admit it with each other.. X3 " Naoko said with both her hands held together.

Sakura, who is oblivious to what she's been hearing said, "Wait! Really? How come I didn't know that? " she pouted as she came near to Rika to grab her hands.

"She didn't tell us either Sakura. It's just obvious you know. You're just unaware to the happenings around you most of the time." Chiharu explained. Sakura just accepted what Chiharu said. She admits that sometimes, she really is out of date and dense when it comes to seeing stuffs like this.

"How about you Sakura? Why is it until now you don't have a boyfriend? You're popular in our school and many guys swarm around you. And that Mizuno guy from the other class, he's with you in the SC right? I think he likes you, with the way he looks at you.." Naoko said eyeing her.

Sakura waved her hands continuously. "Oh, come on Naoko. You shouldn't say that! We're just close since we're both Juniors in the SC and we've been good friends since we were freshmen." She said defending herself.

"How come you didn't have a boyfriend until now? It's impossible that you don't like someone.." Chiharu blurted crossing her arms.

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled. '_Because I'm still waiting for him_.' Instead of saying her thoughts, she just said "Simply because I don't like anyone, especially in our school and I don't think about love stuffs yet. We still have a lot of time and studying is my priority for now. " then, she added, "And I think my prince charming is not yet on his way."

Tomoyo noticed the Sakura's smile turned into a painful one. She knows deep inside what Sakura really feels..who she is thinking about…

Before the girls could interrogate Sakura more, she started, "Okay guys, let's just talk about this next time, all right? We still have more than an hour to practice before lunch." She smiled.

The girls nodded and proceeded with their instruments. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and mouthed a 'thank you' for saving her for a while ago. She's grateful that she has a best friend whom she can to about _that_.

"Hello Hiiragizawa-san."

Eriol was on his laptop playing tetris (haha. :D) when someone called his name. He paused the game and sees who called him and he immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh, Hello Yamazaki. What brings you here?"

"I, together with my friend here was hanging around in the park and we decided to go here and check out your studio. You've mentioned it last week when we met, right?"

Eriol peeked at the guy at his back with a stoic look. _He thought he have seen him before.._

"Ah, yes, yes." He stood up and invited them to sit on the couch.

Last week, when Syaoran had left the club, Takashi met Eriol. They've become acquainted with each other because of their girlfriends Chiharu and Tomoyo. They were introduced with each other after the girls performed and talked about games and stuff..

"By the way Hiiragizawa, this is Li Syaoran, my best buddy. Syaoran, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I met him last week in the club.."

The two shook hands and nodded in acknowledgement. Eriol examined the guy before him through his glasses. He looks familiar but he can't pinpoint when or where.

"Hey Hiiragizawa.."

"Eriol is fine." Eriol retorted.

"Okay, Eriol. Call me Takashi then. You know the game you mentioned to me last week? Oh, I've finished it! It was really really incredible. The character I made.."

They were talking about games and stuffs they had in common, except for Syaoran who only engaged in the talk for a minute or two, or whenever Eriol asks him something or Takashi brings up his name. He was getting bored and he had no intention of going here, it's just Takashi forced him to. Syaoran kept glancing at the clock on the wall across him, when Eriol noticed it. He glanced at his wristwatch and realized that it's almost 12 in the afternoon.

"Oh, it's already 12. Why don't you join us eat lunch? It will be my treat." Said Eriol as he stood up on his chair.

"It's all right man. I mean, we've already bothered you..", Takashi replied.

"Hmm..oh yeah, in case you don't know..but by the looks of it, you really don't know, uh..your girlfriend is here, along with the rest of the band. They are practicing some songs they're going to perform in you club..So.. did you change your mind?"

"Chiharu didn't tell me that!" Takashi said looking like a dog whose gonna cry.

"You don't have to know everything Takashi. It's not like you need to monitor her 24/7. " Syaoran said rolling his eyes, irritated with his bestfriends action.

"Why don't you just come with me and go to them. I bet Chiharu will be surprised and the other girls too."

The three guys went their way to the studio the girls were practicing in. As they reached the door, Eriol peeked first, seeing that they're just starting one of the song. They were practicing seriously that they didn't notice Eriol, Takashi and Syaoran were looking through the small glass of the door.

Syaoran haven't seen the girls since he went home early last week. He look through the window and noticed someone at the front, looking very familiar to him..

_**tomodachi to shabetteru sono ko no egao ha amari ni karen de**_

_**sono sugata ha omoiegaita manga no HIROIN no you da**_

_**hitome mite koi ni ochita**_

_**HONKI no HONKI de suki ni natta**_

_**demo ne boku no youshi ja kitto kirawareteshimau**_

_**The smile of that girl talking with her friends is rather pretty,**_

_**she's similar to the heroin of a manga I drew.**_

_**I feel in love with her at first sight…**_

_**I really really feel in love.**_

_**But, I'm sure she doesn't like people with appearances like mine…**_

A familiar auburn hair caught his eyes_.. 'Is that Kinomoto Sakura?'_ he thought.

"Let's wait for the song to be done. It's okay for you guys, isn't it?" Eriol said and Takashi nodded while Syaoran just kept his look at the girl.. Eriol noticed this..

_**hora mata da kusu kusu warau koe**_

_**iinda sonna no narekko dakara**_

_**wasureteshimae dakedo mune ha harisake sou da**_

_**Oh, she laughed again.**_

_**It's okay, I'm used to it,**_

_**I should just forget about her, but my heart feels like it'll shatter.**_

_**shounen ha soshite deau**_

_**sore ha kitto guuzen nanka janakute**_

_**negatta KIMI ni deaemasu youni**_

_**nanbankai datte nagaou**_

_**itsuka kanarazu!**_

_**keredo hito ha sonna kiseki**_

_**shinjirareru wake nai to itta**_

_**The boy then met her,**_

_**surely that was not a coincidence at all.**_

_**He wished to be able to meet you.**_

_**He wished countless times for it.**_

"_**One day for sure!"**_

_**But, people don't really believe**_

_**in that type of miracle…he said.**_

_**shoujo-tachi ha sasayaita**_

"_**ano ko sakki kara kocchi miteru nanna no are**_

_**kimiwaruiwa chikadzukanaide nekura-san"**_

_**sumimasen sonna tsumori ja…**_

_**The girls then whispered,**_

"_**That guy has been looking this way for a while now, what's up with him?**_

_**You creepy gloomy guy, don't get near us!"**_

_**Sorry…wasn't my intention to…**_

_**utsumuku boku ni kanojo no koe "watashi kono hito shitteru!"**_

_**mawari ha azen boku mo bouzen**_

_**As I had my head down, she said "I know this person!"**_

_**Everyone was speechless…I too was dumbfounded.**_

"_**michattanda na ano tsukue no e wo ne**_

_**zenbu KIMI ga egaitari suru no?"**_

_**aa! mata warawareru**_

_**dakedo KIMI ha**_

"_**aaiu no suki nandesu"**_

"_**I saw them, your drawing on your desk.**_

_**Did you draw all of them?"**_

_**Ah…I'll be laughed at again…**_

_**however you said,**_

"_**I really like that kind of thing."**_

It's really her. Haha. Why didn't he notice it? When she sang in the freshmen's opening ceremony, the emerald eyes he saw on the club.. he's dumb. He was utterly surprised…

_**shounen ha soshite deau**_

_**tatoe nanokunanban kounen hanareteiyou ga sa**_

_**zettai hikareaukara**_

_**soko ni donna shougai ga attemo norikoeteiku**_

_**sore wo unmei to yobu nara kare ha masa ni HI-RO- da**_

_**The boy then met her,**_

_**even if they were billions of light years apart,**_

_**they'll be attracted to each other once again.**_

_**And no matter what pains they experience, they'll overcome it together.**_

_**If that can be called destiny, then the boy is surely the Hero.**_

_**dakedo sono hi boku ha mitanda**_

_**hitorime wo harashi naku KIMI wo**_

_**boku ha nante muryoku nandarou**_

_**iiya kanojo ha nante itta?**_

_**utagauna jibun no sonzai wo**_

_**shoujo ha sukui wo matteru**_

_**But that day, I saw it,**_

_**I saw you alone swelled in tears.**_

_**How powerless can I be?**_

_**No, but what did she say?**_

_**My own existence that I doubted…**_

_**she is waiting to be saved by it.**_

He didn't expect that the girl with the beautiful singing voice that caught his attention last week was the same girl he seemed to _start liking_ these past few days..

"_**tsuyogari de HONTO ha nakimushi de**_

_**etto korette marude watashi mitai"**_

_**yatto waratta! yorokobu boku no mae de**_

_**porori poroi to nakidasu kanojo**_

_**doushitara ii! KIMI ha ittanda**_

"_**arigatou" tte**_

"_**She acts strong but is really a crybaby,**_

_**umm…this is…kinda like me."**_

_**She smiled again! In front of the ecstatic me,**_

_**drip drip…the girl started to cry.**_

_**What should I do! Then you said,**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**shounen ha KIMI to deai ikiru imi wo shirunda**_

_**uso janai HONTO sa**_

_**soshite KIMI wo mamoru KNIGHT ni naru**_

_**itsuka kitto ne kare no hidari te ni ha kanojo no migi te**_

_**gyutto nigitte hanashi ha shinai kara**_

_**After meeting with you, the boy will know the meaning for his life.**_

_**It not a lie…it's the truth.**_

_**Then he'll become the Knight which protects you.**_

_**One day, on his left hand will be her right hand.**_

_**Holding tightly, they will never let go.**_

_**soshite boku ha KIMI ni deau**_

_**And then, I met with you.**_

"And then, I met with you.." after the last line, Sakura glanced at the door to see Eriol watching with his arms crossed, along with two guys. Chiharu looked at the door too, surprised to see his boyfriend there.

"Takashi!" She went up to him.

"Did I surprise you babe?" Takashi said as she flung to his arms.

"What do you think? You didn't tell me you're going here!"

"Well, you didn't tell me that you're here and I just plan on dropping by to see Eriol, not you."

Chiharu smacked his head. "Okay, I'm just joking! But really, it's because of Eriol why we came here. We just want to see his studio since it's near the park where I and Syaoran were playing baseball."

Sakura heard the name. Syaoran..wait. She glanced at the other guy beside Eriol who is leaning on the wall. She called, "Li-senpai!"

She went up to him still in wonder. Syaoran was going to tell something when Chiharu interrupted.

"Oh Sakura, didn't you know that Takashi and Li-senpai are classmates, and also, bestfriends?"

Sakura looked around her. It looks like she's the only one who doesn't know. Though Syaoran was a really popular student and almost every girl, including her friends are updated with the bits and pieces of info in their school about the popular people, she doesn't know a single one. Except when she know the person of course..She made an 'O' with her lips and said.. "Okay, now I know."

"They're together at the Student Council this year. Li-senpai is the VP and Sakura is the Secretary." Tomoyo said to Eriol to catch up with the happenings.

"Small world eh? Hmm.. I bet you girls are already hungry. Let's go and eat lunch!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the restaurant…

"Girls, I have a proposal to you." Eriol started as they have almost finished eating their lunches.

"A proposal for us..or for Tomoyo only?" Rika said jokingly.

Eriol laughed at it. "I wish it was like that but no." Tomoyo nudged him on his side and the others laughed.

"Okay. I asked my dad if he would allow you to release a single and guess what? He agreed! I told him that you're a great group and he also knows that Sakura is a good singer ever since we're young, not to mention Tomoyo too.. and if your single hits, then you will have an album! This could be a good opportunity for all of you. You got the talent and potential. What do you think?"

All the girls were shocked with Eriol's news. It's impossible that Eriol is lying and it's really possible especially Eriol's dad is a music producer and owns a share at Haitei Records Company which is one of the top recording companies in Japan. They are too giggly and happy, and you can hear the squealing of Rika and Chiharu whose holding each other's hands.

"Really?" said Naoko still in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm not serious?" Eriol said as he crossed his hands on his chest.

It isn't Sakura's dream to go enter the music industry. She only wants to sing and play music together with her friends and share the songs she composes. But, if her friends want it and it would make them happy, accepting the offer wouldn't be that bad and she would be happy as well. This will be a good experience and opportunity for them.

"I'll go for it when Sakura agrees. " Tomoyo said smiling at Sakura.

Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were now also looking at Sakura, waiting for her reply.

Then, Sakira said, "It wasn't our plan to be in the industry of music or become popular, but I guess if we didn't accept this and waste this opportunity, it would be a bad choice. After all, not all people are given a chance like this and many would want to be in our place..so, sure. I agree."

The girls squealed again, making the other customers in the restaurant look at them.

"But.." Sakura said and everybody at the table looked at her.

"We won't go unless Eriol manages us." She smiled.

"Why wouldn't I agree? I'm the one who recommended you and it's a pleasure that you chose me to become your manager." Eriol replied.

"So, it's settled then." Tomoyo said clasping her hands. Eriol said the plans. Next week they're going to record their single at the studio and it will be up to them what song they're going to set as their debut single since Eriol has a big trust in them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

By 2 in the afternoon, they packed up. Eriol and Tomoyo will be having their date and the same with Chiharu and Takashi. Rika will be going to the supermarket and Naoko will be going to the library. Since Sakura doesn't have any other plans, she will go straight home.

"Hey Sakura, want us to drop you home first?" Eriol offered.

"Thanks Eriol but no thanks. Just enjoy yourselves in your date and take care of my bestfriend. I'm old enough to walk myself home."

"Really? You still look like a kid to me."

"Eriol!" Sakura pouted and punched his chest lightly.

"See? Haha. I missed teasing you especially when I'm with Touya."

"Yeah, you love making my life hell." Skaura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo giggled watching the two people close to her heart ever since she was a kid.

"Oi Syaoran, why don't you walk with Sakura? I think you live near each other."

"Ah, sure." Syaoran nodded, his hands on his pockets.

They all said goodbye and parted ways.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't realize that you and Takashi are close friends. I don't see you around the school together. And Eriol too, I didn't know you know him." Sakura started.

"I'm only close to Teru and Takashi. They are my friends since I came to transfer schooling here in Japan. Though most of the time in school, I don't hang out with them. With Eriol, I just met him a while ago. It was Takashi who introduced him to me. Sakura ahhh-ed as they continued walking, her hands at her back.

"Are you relatives with him?" Syaoran asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, but he's like a brother to me. Our parents are good friends since high school and it made us become childhood friends and grew together. I, Tomoyo, Eriol, my brother Touya and Yukito became close and we treat each other as siblings. Except for Eri and Tomoyo now that they're in a relationship.."

Syaoran nodded in understanding then said, "By the way, congrats and good luck."

"Thanks. Please keep it a secret for now to the others." Sakura replied glancing at him.

"Sure. I never thought you were the vocalist. I mean, when I saw you perform at the club, I didn't recognize you because you're wearing a cap and your face was hidden."

"Ahh..so you were the one Takashi's telling us that we will be meeting but you went home early."

"Yah.. do you write the songs?"

"Yeah. I write the songs."

"Well, you're pretty good at it."

"Thanks Li-senpai." It made Sakura blush at the compliment and Syaoran noticed it. He felt suddenly a bit awkward.

They were in front of the playground when they heard a little girl crying. Sakura went to the little girl, accompanied by a little boy.

"Hi sweetie. Why are you crying?" Sakura said, handing her handkerchief to the little girl. Syaoran followed and was behind Sakura.

The little boy answered, "She lost the pendant her mother gave her while we were playing and we can't find it."

"Stop crying now. We will help you find your pendant okay? Could you describe to us what it looks like?"

"It is a teddy bear."

Somehow, it made Sakura remember something…

They started looking for it around the playground and after a couple of minutes, Syaoran found it under the swings. He went to Sakura and handed it to her.

"Hey, is this the pendant?" she asked the little girl. The little girl smiled widely and took hold of the pendant close to her heart.

"Big brother found it." She held the little girl's hands and said, "Are you feeling better now?"

The little girl nodded. Sakura brushed her hands on the little girl's hair and fix it.

"You know onee-san, you look like my mother.."

"Oh, really? That's nice. Where is she?"

"Um..she's already up there." She pointed at the sky. Sakura felt sorry for the little girl. She was like her when she was young. Her mother also died when she was around 5.

"Don't worry. I know my mom is already happy and she's been watching us always." She smiled and touched Sakura's face.

Sakura was amazed with the girl. She's still little but she's very strong.

"You know, my mom went to heaven too when I was a kid. And like you, I believe she's happy there and maybe she's friends with your mom now. She also gave me this bracelet." Sakura showed the bracelet with Sakura flowers.

Syaoran didn't know that and it made him feel sad for her. They were both the same.. He lost his dad at a young age, and _he's guilty_ about it..

"Thanks onii-san and one-san." The little boy said. Syaoran patted the boys shoulder. "You're really a good friend kid. "

"Of course! I will protect Yuki and I will always be by her side because I love her. We promised that we will be together forever."

Sakura flinched as a familiar memory came to her. Syaoran noticed it and it made him curious.

"Ne, onee-san. Is that your guitar? Do you sing?" the little girl asked. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't reply quickly.._she remembered her childhood friend.. _Syaoran touched her shoulders making Sakura go back to her senses.

"Ah, yes. Why?"

"Can you sing a song for us? I want to hear you sing!"

"Me too!" the little boy added.

Sakura didn't hesitate and gave them a nod and smiled. She got the guitar out of its cover and sat on the nearby bench. They found themselves under a Sakura tree...

_**dare mo inai douro de ryoute wo hiroge aruita**_

_**me wo tojite kara watashi ha sotto**_

_**kokoro no naka de chiisana kake wo shitanda**_

_**On an empty road, I walked with hands outstretched.**_

_**As I closed my eyes,**_

_**I gently made a small bet with myself.**_

_**hakusen kara ochitara make**_

_**mukashi konna no yatteta**_

_**nanka natsukashii na**_

_**I lose if stray off the white line.**_

_**I used to do this back then,**_

_**it feels really nostalgic.**_

_**It's a perfect day**_

_**hikoukigumo hashitte oikaketa**_

_**itsuka te ha todokutte sou shinjiteita**_

_**kedo sora ha amari ni tookatta kara**_

_**chippokena jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda**_

_**It's a perfect day**_

_**I ran after the vapor trails,**_

_**I believed one day my hands would reach them.**_

_**But the sky is rather far,**_

_**I got a bit sad as I thought about that.**_

_**moshimo ima inseki ga**_

_**ochittekiteru to shitemo**_

_**watashi ha ki ga tsuku koto mo dekizu**_

_**tengoku yuki de maaikka sore mo ARI kana**_

_**If a meteor were to**_

_**hit the Earth,**_

_**without even realizing it,**_

_**I'll go to heaven…well…that could happen.**_

_**ano hi chiisana bouken**_

_**sukoshi tsuyoku nareta youna**_

_**taisetsuna omoide**_

_**Back then, that small adventure**_

_**made me a bit stronger.**_

_**It's a precious memory.**_

_**It's a perfect day**_

_**hikoukigumo hashitte oikaketa**_

_**kitto te ha todokutte dare mo shinjitenai kedo**_

_**watashi shitterunda yo datte hora mieru**_

_**zettai tsukamaerundakara**_

_**It's a perfect day**_

_**I ran after the vapor trails,**_

_**no one will believe I will one day certainly reach them,**_

_**but I know I can. Because see, I can see it…**_

_**I will certainly catch them!**_

_**ikidomari tobikoete hashiru**_

_**doko made mo**_

_**I jump over the dead ends and run**_

_**to where ever!**_

_**It's such…**_

_**such a perfect day**_

_**tachidomattemo sora wo aoidara**_

_**aoi aoi KYANBASU ni**_

_**hitosuji no kumo ga kakenuketa**_

_**itsuka no sora to onaji**_

_**dakara ima mou ichido dake te wo nobashita**_

_**It's such…**_

_**such a perfect day**_

_**Even if I stand still, if I look up at the sky,**_

_**in that blue blue canvas,**_

_**a single cloud ran pass by me.**_

_**One day, I'll be just like this sky,**_

_**that's why for now, I'll stretched my hands towards it one more time!**_

"_Ying!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you like to be together forever with me?" the little wolf held his friend's hand._

"_Hai!" the little ying answered._

"_I love you Ying!"_

"_I love you too little wolf!"_

"_Then, you promise me that you will marry me?"_

"_We're still kids!"_

"_Let's rephrase it. Will you promise that I'll be the one you'll marry when I become a man and you become a lady?"_

_Ying chuckled,"Okay. I promise!" _

_They pinky swore to each other and held hands and watched the fireworks light up the night sky.._

Syaoran saw tears starting to spring out in her eyes and she was looking nowhere. He wondered what's wrong.. The little kids also noticed it and frowned. He gently patted her shoulder and said,

"Hey..are you all right Kinomoto?"

Sakura didn't realize that tears had already fallen her eyes. Why do these memories make her cry?

"Yes. I'm all right." Brushing off the tears on her cheek. "I just remembered someone..very dear to me.."

Before leaving, she told the kids, "You should never break your promise with each other okay?"

"Okay onee-san! Thank you for helping us and for singing to us. " said the little boy.

"I hope we can meet again." Said the little girl.

"We will of course." Sakura smiled at them.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Syaoran was bothered with the actions of Sakura a while ago..he never thought that Sakura has something _or someone_ that makes her this sad. He didn't want to pry and ask especially they're not close but Syaoran suddenly said, "You also had a promise with someone when you were young?"

Sakura was taken aback. "Yeah. But I'm not sure about that anymore. I haven't seen that person for 12 years and I don't know if that person already had forgotten about me or what..the same promise the two little kids had, it's almost like ours.. Funny isn't it? "

"Sorry for asking you.."

"It's fine. You just became curious for the reason why I cried a while ago.."

Syaoran didn't say anything. She has someone very important to her and that person is like hurting her. Even if Sakura can't say it fully, somehow he understands it. He felt guilty for asking her about it but there's also a pain in his heart and he couldn't understand why it's affecting him..

They were finally in front of Sakura's home and she halted.

"This is my home. Thanks for walking me up to here." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

Sakura opened the gate of their home when suddenly Syaoran said, "Uh, your friend. I think he didn't really forget it or if heforgot about it, he might have a reason. Don't think about it too much. It's better when you always smile like always."

Syaoran didn't expect the words to come out of his mouth. He isn't like this in the first place. He just suddenly felt that he should say something..then he heard Sakura chuckle..it surprised him..

"Thanks Li-senpai.." Sakura said. It made her glad that Syaoran is trying to cheer him up though it's really obvious that he isn't the type of person who does it.

"Just call me Syaoran." _'What am I saying?'he thought for a second._

"Then call me Sakura."

He nodded.

"See you on Monday Syaoran-senpai."

"See you."

"Take care."

Syaoran doesn't know what happens to him when he's around her. It feels like he's becoming someone opposite of him. Also, he felt a little happiness in his heart when he sees Sakura and her smiles..and when she cried, it made him worry even though he doesn't have any business with it…

As Sakura entered her room, she laid on her bed. She got the gray teddy bear sitting on the desk beside her bed and stared at it… it was the teddy bear _that 'little wolf' gave her…_

"Where could you be little wolf…?"

She hugged the bear and a lone tear fell from her eye…

Yai! Sorry for updating late. Too busy with school and too lazy to type. XD I've decided that I'll be updating once in a month…I need REVIEWS! Please REVIEW! T^T it will help me become motivated to type and upload earlier. :

The songs I put here are entitled Hero and Perfect Day both by Supercell. Check them out. ;))) Who are Supercell fans here? *ME!* hahaha XD

P.S. Please REVIEW! Even if it's a single word.. joke. Please review please! =)))


	4. Chapter 3: Caught Off Guard

Hello! Sorry for updating SOOOO late. Gomen! m(_ _)m It's already summer and it makes me more lazy to type. XDD I've been reading fanfics and watching animes every day that I forgot to update this story.. XD any anime suggestions? X3

**Chapter 3**

**My Dearest**

**-Caught Off Guard-**

"Syaoran!"

Bang.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! " Syaoran called to his father who is lying on the ground, pooled in blood. He held Syaoran's face as he cried…

"I'm..glad.. that you're all right.."

"Papa…" Syaoran held his father's hand..

"I'm sorry Syaoran… Take care of your sisters and your mother okay? Be brave my son. I love you so much..remember that." He smiled to his son, as his hand let go of Syaoran's face and he closed his eyes..

His father had died in front of him..he protected him.. His father died because of him..

_Because of me.._

"NO!"

_Just a bad dream_. Another memory of the past he wanted to forget. Syaoran woke up, sweat all over his face and his hands were trembling. Why can't he move on? He can't forgive his self for what had happened. He blames his self for his father's death.. If he hadn't protected him from the gun shot, he wouldn't die.. it's all his fault.

It was still 3:30 in the morning.. He didn't want to go back to sleep so he went to his room, where he practices Kendo and martial arts. He let all his frustrations loose. He punched and kicked hard. After all the stunts, he lied on the floor, panting.. He relaxed his self and closed his eyes…

He was in a dark place and void of objects except for a large window where light reflects and the only source of light. Beside the window, he saw a little girl crying and holding a gray teddy bear.. he wondered who that girl might be so he went to her, only finding that no matter how many steps he walk, he couldn't reach the girl. He felt as if it was his fault why the girl is crying..

"Please come back… did you already forget me?" the little girl said looking at the bear on her arms.

_Forget? Why is that little girl crying?_ He thought. Then, the girl vanished.. he was now alone..

Then he heard a voice..

_Syaoran, you should remember.. the person with a special place in your heart._

_ "_Who? Remember who? I don't know-"

_Open your heart and you shall find..-_

"Syaoran-sama."

He woke up from his butler's voice. The dream was cut-off..

_Weird._.he thought. Earlier, he dreamt of his father.. now a little girl she didn't know.

"Good morning Wei-san." he asked, massaging his forehead.

"Good morning as well Syaoran-sama. I shall inform you that your breakfast is ready on the table."

"Stop being polite all the time Wei.. you're like a family to me." Said Syaoran. The old man chuckled. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's already 6:30 Syaoran-sama. You should get into uniform and eat your breakfast."

Syaoran nodded and excused his self. He went to his room and change to his school uniform. Just as the school year started, he began dreaming of weird events, including the past with his father. And now, a little girl whom he couldn't recognize but seems to be a part of his past.. He wonders what could be the meaning of all of this.

On breakfast, he was eating alone. He was living in an apartment only with his butler since he was a kid. His mother is in Hong Kong and would have occasional visits because she is busy with their business, while his sisters already have a family except for the youngest. He decided to live in an apartment than to live in their family mansion, which is also here in Tomoeda, because it's too big for Wei and him to live.. and it would make him feel more alone than he was right now.

After breakfast, he bid goodbye to Wei-san and thanked him.

He was used to it. Evers since he was a kid, he was always alone. His parents on business trips, his sisters were there but he refused on playing with them because he doesn't want to play with them with dolls. He would practice martial arts or play with his violin.

He did the usual. Go to his locker, change into his school shoes, get his books and this day, he will go the SC room for duty. Before opening the door, he heard a sound of guitar and familiar voice singing along with it_. It must be Sakura_.. he thought.

_**I'll always carry on the dream I had with you.  
><strong>_

He leaned his head on the door, his hand on the doorknob. He decided to listen for a while..

_**Being with you was so wonderful; There was no one else.  
>But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.<strong>_

Every time she sings, his mind calms. He always finds it relaxing to hear her music. It draws him to her more.. He didn't realized the song had stopped and suddenly, the door opened..

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura brought her guitar in school since they won't have any cheerleading practice after class and they'll be practicing the song they're going to record for their first single release. She decided to compose a new song.. She went to the SC room for duty and since it was still a little early, she decided to play first..

"_I'll always carry on the dream I had with you." _Through composing music, she could express her feelings and let out all the feelings inside her. Though she has a cheerful facade every time she faces people and her friends, still, there's a part of her that is empty…_  
><em> 

She glanced at the door and saw a shadow through the space between the door and the floor. She stopped and placed her guitar on the table and walked to the door. She is planning on surprising the person behind that door..

"Goo-"

He lost his balance and expected that he'll fell flat on the floor when Sakura got a hold of his two shoulders to support him. They had an eye contact for a few seconds. Syaoran stood up fast, slightly blushing.

"I-I'm sorry Li-uh-Syaoran-senpai. I never thought that you were..leaning on the door. I planned on surprising the person but well, with what happened to you..uh..he he" she said scratching her cheek with her finger.

"Ah.a..no..It's okay." He stuttered with his words. "I didn't want to bother you.. with..you. .playing..and-"

"Oh no no no.. You should have come in. You didn't have to wait for me to finish. What if I didn't stop playing? You might have waited there for so long. ."

Actually he just wanted to listen and didn't want to come in because he knows that she'll stop by then.

He changed the topic. "You know, I can't think that you're a clumsy girl but sometimes an alert one. You have saved me a while ago from landing flat on the floor.."

"Oh that. I would call that one of my skills. Haha"

They proceeded inside the room. They then started their duty and silence fell. Syaoran broke the silence and suddenly asked, "Is that a new song you're composing?"

"Yeah. It has become a part of my life to compose songs. I love music and when I feel like it, I compose songs..." While Sakura is answering his question and arranging some files in the cabinet, he didn't notice his self looking at Sakura as if he was in a trance. _She reminds him of someone he met before.. _He didn't realize htat Sakura was done talking and she was done with the files. She went in front of him and snapped her fingers calling him. "Ano, Syaoran-senpai? Are you okay?"

He felt as if he had known him before..The warm feeling he gets when she's near, as if it washes away the coldness in his heart..Wait! What is he thinking? _What am I thinking?_ He heard someone calling his name.. "Li-senpai. Hey,"

He noticed that his mouth was open and saw close to his eyes two familiar emerald eyes.. He went back to his composure and felt blood run on his head. "Wha-wh-what?" he stuttered looking away.

"I'm asking if you're okay. You're spacing. You're staring..straight at me but when I.."

He realized what he has done.. "Uh. Yeah." He faked a chuckle. "I'm just thinking..of something.." But Sakura wasn't contented with his answer. She brushed his bangs away and touched his forehead. That gesture made Syaoran blush even more.

"Are you sick? Your face is really red." Sakura frowned, worrying.

"No! I'm fine! Really! You don't have to worry about me. Aha ha ha"

"Hmm. Okay."

Syaoran felt guilty, but he doesn't know why. He glanced at his watch and said, "Uh, maybe we should get going to our classes? "

Sakura nodded and smiled. They gathered their things and locked the room.

"I'll be heading to the gym, it's our PE class for first period." Sakura said.

"Me too, PE class as well."

"Really? That's great! Let's walk together."

While walking along the hallways, students were looking at the two, talking animatedly.

"It's Kinomoto-san and Li-senpai right?" said one of the students standing at the corridor.

It was a n amusing scene to see those two together, and a miracle for most of the girls who had a 'secret' crush on Li, to see him talking casually to a girl and not in his usual stoic face. They felt jealous at Sakura but they seem not to have grudge on her. They don't have any reasons to hate her. Almost everyone knew her around school, especially she is the granddaughter of the owner of the school and she is a kind person who smiles even to the people she doesn't know and not the kind of girl who flirts with guys.

"I envy Sakura-san! She's close to Li-senpai.."

"I think they look cute together. Do you think they are dating?"

"If they are, they will be a great couple!"

The pair seemed to be oblivious to the talks/whispers about them. On the other hand, a blond-haired guy can hear them, especially his classmates' , He felt a tug in his heart. He has 'liking' for Skaura for a long time but he still can't admit his feelings to her, afraid to be rejected. The pair is walking towards him and saw that Sakura had seen him.

"Sora-kun! Ohayo." Sakura greeted with her usual cheerfulness.

"Good morning Skaura-chan and Li-senpai"

"Good morning Mizuno-san"

"Uhh.. Heading to your classes?" Sora asked.

"Yup! Me and Syaoran-senpai were heading to the gym. We had the same time for PE class."

"I see.." he felt a little jealousy in him but hid his feelings, but Syaoran sensed this.

"By the way, we have a meeting after class." Syaoran intervened.

"Okay. So, see you later." Sora smiled.

"Bye Sora-kun!"

He waved his hands plastering a smile on his face. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder..

"Oi!"

Sora was taken by surprise and saw his classmate. "You got me there, Natsu."

"Jealous there, aren't you?" Natsu said in a clever tone.

There's no hiding it, afterall, he is Sora's bestfriend.

Sora rolled his eyes. "No Natsu. I don't have any reasons to be jealous."

"But you like Skaura, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"She's with Li-san! I bet that guy likes her too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you can see. He becomes different around her, and girls on our class who are 'fans' of him saw it too. You should confess and ask her before Li-san gets in your way!"

His friend is right..maybe. He is a good observant. It made him worry and gets him into thinking whether he should confess already. He remembered the feeling s he had a while ago, it is a feeling he never had before. Though he became jealous with other guys who flirt around Sakura, the jealousy he felt is somehow different. It is like Li will take her away from him and he doesn't want to happen that. He knows that he is not in the position to be possessive with Sakura especially he is not her boyfriend but he can't help himself from feeling that way. He had known Sakura for a long time and he only loves her since.

His friend was waiting for a reply but he only shrugged not feeling like to answer. He walked inside the classroom, sat on his chair and looked outside the windows. 'Sakura...", he sighed. What is he going to do?

"I won't lose."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Araaaaaaa...Sakura-chan's class is the same period as ours!" Taiga exclaimed when she saw Sakura at the other side of the gym. She called Sakura and waved her hand to her and Skaura waved and smiled in reply. "What a coincidence eh, Syaoran?" Teru said while elbowing Syaoran's waist. Syaoran, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, replied, "What do you mean Teru?"

"Nothing." He said with a grin on his face.

A while ago, he saw Sakura and Syaoran walking together. He saw a different Syaoran as he talk with Sakura. He knows Syaoran well and he isn't the one who 'easily' befriends with people he just met especially with girls. He is a type of guy who doesn't easily socialize and it's one of the things he doesn't like most. _He doesn't trust people easily.. _Maybe Sakura could break the walls he had built around his self?

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Next Kinomoto!"

Upon hearing her name, Sakura stood up. It was her turn to show the skills she learned in gymnastics. Their teacher wants them to show what they know in gymnastics so he'll know who are skilful and how they will be handled. She moved to the mat and breathed deeply.

At the mention of Sakura's name, Teru, Taiga and Syaoran, who were sitting on the floor across the gym where sakura's class is, and some of their classmates who were playing basketball, decided to watch Sakura. They know Sakura is an athletic girl and is very good at it. Adding up to that, she is famous for she is one of the best cheerleaders in their school.

Sakura started to move and do the stunts she knows very well gracefully. She did them like a ninja but at the same time looks like a magical girl they watch in animes. Her classmates, though used and know too well that Sakura is good at gymnastics, were still amazed. Some of them have their mouths open and some eyes staring intently at her each move. Also, you cans see her ever loyal best friend Tomoyo videotaping her. She finished her move with a complicated tumbling and landed standing eyes closed. Then she heard squeals and claps. Even those who aren't their classmates who have seen, clapped. She scratched her head feeling a little shy with the attention she got. She never got used to it.

"Excellent Kinomoto-san. As expected, you're really the best in this class." Her teacher said patting her back. Sakura blushed at the compliment given to her.

"Thanks sen-"

"Li! Watch out!" they heard someone shouted.

On the other side of the gym, a certain guy was really caught with the moves shown by Sakura. Syaoran was still staring in wide awe at Sakura even though she was done. Teru can see this through the sides. He cansee his face with a slight tint of red and with mouth open. He thought that Syaoran looked like a little kid who was brought in a candy store. They haven't noticed the basketball going to their direction not until someone called out Syaoran's name.

"Li! Watch out!" Syaoran heard his name and looked at the direction only to be hit by the ball. Syaoran failed to miss the ball as he wasn't in his mind. He fell unconscious as the ball hit hard on his face. He was immediately surrounded by her classmates and Teru and the person who had the fault brought him to the clinic.

Sakura and her classmates saw this and were quite shocked. Some of the students inside the gym gasped, mostly the fan girls. For Tomoyo, who is mysteriously giggling whispered to herself, _"I see what you did there.."_

"Uh, Tomoyo are you okay?" her classmate asked her curiously.

"Oh yes, I'm fine! I have just seen something amazing." Tomoyo grinned.

Surprisingly, Tomoyo had sensed Syaoran's staring at Sakura a while ago and she even caught it in videotape. But she'll keep the video secret to Sakura. It was quite a funny scene after all.

Sakura, who was a little worried run to Taiga and asked what happened. "Syaoran was hit by the ball and he failed to notice it. Don't worry Skaura, he'll be all right." Taiga replied as she smiled at Sakura reassuring her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You can go back to your class now. Good thing the force of the ball isn't too strong or else your nose is broken. " The nurse said as she was done tending Syaoran's bleeding nose.

"I'm so sorry Li! I lost control of the ball and didn't mean to..hit you." Syaoran's classmate said nervously. He's afraid and is expecting to receive a death glare from Syaoran. But instead, Syaoran only said, "It's all right, it was an accident." He stood up from the bed and went outside the clinic who was then followed by the surprised Matsuhara.

That gesture of Syaoran made Teru surprised as well. He adjusted his glasses. "Guess he's changing.?", he thought and looked outside the window. He knew Syaoran wasn't someone who would easily say something like that calmly. For all he know, he would just ignore the person or glare at the person.

Xxxxxxxxx

Classes are over and Student Council Meeting is net. Syaoran is putting his books inside his locker and thought of what happened earlier. It was the first time he was able to miss a ball since his senses are quick. He was trained well since he was a kid in fighting and sensing attacks. Bu this morning, he was caught off guard...and it's because of Sakura. He didn't know what she did to him and he doesn't know why she affects him so much.

"Ah Syaoran-senpai!"

A petite girl came running towards him.

"How are you?" she asked.

_Great. Speaking of the devil_. The girl in his thoughts just came to him.

"Oh, still normal. My nose just hurts a little."

"I'm glad." Sakura said sighing in relief.

They walked together to the SC room when Sakura decided to talk.

"Ano, Syaoran-senpai, we'll be recording our first single this Saturday at Eriol's studio. Do you want to come with us? I just thought of inviting you since Takashi and Eriol will be there."

Syaoran thought for a second and nodded. "Sure, since I don't have any plans this weekend."

Sakura smiled and told him how excited they were to have their first single. Syaoran find it amusing to see Sakura talk cheerfully like a little kid. It really makes him happy to be around her..

xxxxxxxxx

The meeting went well and they talked about the plans for the upcoming events, their budget and also did some reports. They organized all their activities so as to prevent problems in the future since they're all in other clubs and they have to be responsible enough to do their duties.

"Meeting dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxx

As Sakura laid on her bed that night, she closed her eyes and thought of the amber eyes she had seen earlier in the morning. It looked so familiar yet different. She couldn't understand but it bothers her a little. It's like the innocence of him wasn't there anymore and there is guilt and sadness. Whenever she caught glances of him, he looks as if he's always in deep thoughts. She's a little curious to know what was it that causes him to be in that state. She wants to ask but is afraid that he might get mad that she's asking him something that is not her business. Also, they aren't close friends in the first place.

Then her thoughts rifted again to the person she thinks about almost every day.. _her little wolf_. She can't remember her face anymore, except for the amber eyes and the smile that makes her heart smile. How is she supposed to see him? If they meet again, what will happen? Does he still remember the promise they made with each other? Will she ever see again the person who causes her pain and happiness?

Sakura turned on her sides and hugged her pillow tightly.

"_..little wolf.."_

_Please __**Read and Review**__! Onegai! _ I need reviews so I'll know what you think about my story! Comments,suggestions and violent reactions are very welcome.

Special thanks to **Mishrav Mikura**** , ****sillyhappyperson**** , ****SKDiaz** ! Thank you again!

Mishrav Mikura: you'll see in the next chapters. ;)

Also, I might be updating the next chapter by June. ^_^ ja ne~!


	5. Chapter 4: My Most Important Treasure

**Chapter 4**

**My Dearest**

**-My Most Important Treasure-**

Friday came and the girls were all ready to record their new song, which Sakura has managed to finish two days ago. After class, they all went home first and decided to meet up at Eriol's studio at 4 pm. Sakura and Tomoyo were the first to arrive together which surprised Rika and Chiharu when they came later. Sakura as we all know doesn't come early and they said that she's been picked by Tomoyo, who also made her wear a cute outfit. This made Sakura blush and the other girls burst into laughs. Syaoran and Takashi came later together and was greeted by the girls.

Eriol was already inside, talking with his dad and his employees about the recording and preparing the recording room, mic and other facilities. Sakura and the others waited in the studio room where they took the time to practice more.

The song they're practicing is somehow not new in Syaoran's ears.

It was the same song Sakura was playing in the SC room...

xxxxxxxxxxx

A knock came and they know it is Eriol.

"Hey. Time to record girls!"

This caused different reaction from the girls. Excitement and squeals from Rika and Chiharu can be heard while Tomoyo took the chance to videotape it. She then asked Sakura while turning the camera to her. "What can you say Sakura?"

"Etoo.. Nervous? teehee.." Sakura answered scratching her cheek with her finger not knowing what to answer really.

"Tomoyo, save the videotaping later, let's go to the studio now. Dad is waiting for us." Eriol crossed her arms and raised his eyebrow at her.

Tomoyo pouted. "It's our first recording! Might as well keep a remembrance."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Give me your camera. I'll volunteer in getting videos of you and the others while you prepare and record." Takashi offered. "Oh thank you Takashi!" said Tomoyo beaming at him.

They went to the recording room. The boys help set up everything while the girls go in their position and testing their instruments. Syaoran saw Sakura take deep breaths while she tune her guitar and went to her.

"Relax." he said.

"I'm still a bit nervous!"

"Just perform like you always do and enjoy." he said assuring her.

"Thanks Syaoran-senpai.." Sakura showed her smile. She relaxed a bit.

"Do your best. Good luck!"

The boys went out of the room and went to the room next to it. It is where they will watch the girls perform through the glass together with Eriol's dad and employees. (A/N: just imagine it okay! I cant describe it fully. I know you know what it looks like )

Syaoran and Takashi took their places at the back while Eriol seated himself on the chair and began adjusting the levels of sound, etc. He wore his headset and signaled the girls to start.

xxxxxxxxxx

The girls were all set and they all have their headsets. Sakura looked at her bandmates and smiled, "This is it girls. Let us do our very best!" The rest of the girls nodded and smiled back at her.

She then turned to see through the glass Eriol and the others. Eriol's dad waved at her and smiled. She saw Eriol still fixing something. She glanced at Takashi who was holding the camera, already on then she turned to Syaoran to see him turn his lips in a small smile.

It is rare to see him smile and Sakura find him cuter when he had those smiles. She smiled at him too.

Eriol then signaled them to start...

xxxxxxxxxx

After recording, the group of teens decided to go to the nearby mall to eat dinner. After that, they went to a Toy store as requested by Takashi to buy another Gundam robot and add to his collections.

Sakura went to the Teddy Bear section and began poking one of the biggest bears sitting. Syaoran who was beside Takashi at the moment, who was currently busy talking with a store employee about robots – how they started, facts, etc. – saw Sakura and decided to come over to her. Sakura didn't notice Syaoran.

"Do you love Teddy Bears?" Syaoran asked taking Sakura out of her thoughts. He didn't notice earlier that she's too deep in her thoughts.. Maybe Teddy Bears remind her of someone..

Sakura, who was slightly surprised that Syaoran was already beside her answered, "Yeah. Since I was little. They are..special to me." smiling sadly. Syaoran caught this and hesitated for a second if he should ask or not but he can't resist his curiosity.

"You remember someone..special?"

Sakura didn't answer for a second. She thought of it first.. Syaoran, who felt worried said, "Sorry for asking-"

"Iie..it's okay. Remember that someone I told you that I had a promise with? Together with that promise, we exchanged Teddy Bears that we made when we were young.." she stopped for a while and took a deep breath. It is a fun memory yet it makes her a bit sad..

She decided to continue her story to Syaoran since she feels that she could trust him this and that he'll not find it something weird. Funny why she felt that way to him, they've just been friends for about weeks. She can see Syaoran give his attention to her.

"Do you know the story about the Teddy Bear exchange?" Sakura asked holding a little gray bear.

"I think I haven't heard it yet." he shrugged his shoulders.

"They say that when two people exchanged Teddy Bears with each other and named it after the person who gave it to you, you'll end up being together forever." she continued. "It was my mom who told me that. And so, I and that someone decided to do it, together with the promise that we'll stay together forever." she finished, holding the necklace little wolf gave her.

Syaoran listened intently to her story. He felt somehow happy that Sakura shared it with her but inside him, he felt jealous, if that's what you'll call it.

He saw her held something hear her heart and assumed it was a pendant. He wished that he could be that someone that Sakura treasured the most.. He knew deep inside that he had fallen for this girl in front of him, not knowing why but he feels that he knew her for a long time and she isn't like the other girls who put themselves on him. It may be too early to say that he is in love but the feelings inside him were new to him and it only began when he met Sakura.

He felt a little sad that he can't have the same feelings he had for Sakura be returned to him..

He was too deep into his thoughts that he forgot that Sakura was with her. Sakura held his shoulders, "Uh, Syaoran-senpai?" It made Syaoran go back to reality and said, "Sorry for that. I just remembered something." "Sorry for bothering you with my story and thanks for listening. Anyway let's go, it seems Takashi is done with his talk." Sakura smiled and held his hand unaware of it. Syaoran slightly blushed with Sakura's action but smiled faintly.. 'I know I won't be able to replace him in your heart..'

Unbeknownst to them, Tomoyo had been watching them, hiding behind one of the toy shelves. 'Sakura's opening up to Syaoran..' she thought.

Everything that happened between them were caught in tape..

xxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N: It is entitled "Ichiban no Takaramono. If you want to check this out, It has two versions, but this version is by Yui(from Angel Beats)..the other is by karuta. I didn't write the Romaji anymore..hehe)**

_Whenever we saw each other all we did was fight.  
>But those were also wonderful memories.<em>

_You taught me so much; I'm not scared anymore.  
>No matter how difficult I can grab hold of happiness, so…<em>

_I'll go by myself, even if it looks painful,  
>I'll always carry on the dream I had with you.<br>Being with you was so wonderful; There was no one else.  
>But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.<em>

_I felt that we could play forever.  
>But I know that's just what I believed.<br>I don't regret being born any longer.  
>Like the feeling after a festival, it's sad but let's move on little by little.<em>

_I'll go anywhere, you know that.  
>I'll show you that I can grant your dream of happiness.<br>Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far,  
>I'll be born with the new morning.<em>

_I'll go by myself, even if I want to die,  
>I can hear your voice; I mustn't die.<br>Even if it looks painful, even if I'm crying in sadness,  
>Deep in my heart I feel your warmth.<em>

_Time changed as it ebbed and flowed.  
>I can't remember what happened anymore but,<br>If I try and close my eyes I can hear someone's laughter.  
>Somehow that's now my most precious treasure.<em>

"Excellent girls! Sure this will hit the radio stations. Congratulations." Eriol's sad said to them.

The girls were all happy and satisfied after hearing their song. They went back to the studio to hear their song after it has been arranged. They were all thankful for the chance given to them.

"Tomorrow we will send them to the radio stations. If you want a copy, you can get it to Eriol." Eriol's dad, Reo shook the hands of each of them. "Eriol is right for suggesting you. You all are talented and your voice Sakura is really good. Keep it up guys."

"Thanks Reo-san. It is a pleasure working with you and we are very grateful for trusting us with this." Sakura said politely to Eriol's dad, who has also been like a father to him. Their parents after all are best of friends.

"You are welcome my dear. Well then, I have to go. Regards to your parents Sakura and Tomoyo." said Reo before leaving the room. He tapped his son's shoulder as well.

"Congrats. Dad was really impressed with all of you." Eriol grinned.

"It's all thanks to you Eriol!" Chiharu said.

"It's getting a bit late. Shall we go home?" Takashi said.

They all agreed and called it a day. In Takashi's car is Rika and Chiharu while Eriol is with Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran since their houses are nearer with each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So you're living in an apartment alone?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"Not really. I'm living with our family butler." Syaoran answered shortly.

"You came from Hongkong right? Why did you choose to study here in Japan?"

"My mother suggested me to study here. My mother is half japanese and she said that it's good to study here."

"Hmm.. So what can you say about this country?"

"Well it is not my first time coming here. I think we stayed here for some months when I was young but I don't remember much. It is also here in Tomoeda where we stayed."

"Oh. You have a house here?" Sakura asked.

"Uh. Yeah. But I chose to stay in an apartment. The house is quite big for the two of us and managing it would be hard."

"Sounds like it's a big house eh?"

"I guess." Syaoran said not sure.

After a while, they reached Sakura's house and Sakura got out of the car and thanked Eriol. Syaoran also got out and said that he'll just walk from here since his house is just near. They bid goodbye to each other and said their goodnights.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura went straight to the kitchen to get a drink inside the ref. Her dad isnt home since he's in a trip in Singapore and her brother is in his university dorm in Tokyo. She was welcomed by her nanny, Haruko and was asked if she already ate dinner. She said that she has and they had a little talk about what happened to her day. Haruko had become like a mother to her especially when her mom passed away. She is in her 60's and isn't married and is still loyally serving their family.

xxxxxxxxxx

After taking a bath, she lied on her bed, arms stretched. She closed her eyes and thought about the things that happened today. It is one of the best days of her life. To think that their dream to have their song played in all the radio stations in the whole country, for the people to hear their song, they were really happy. The song she composed for a special person. She sat on her bed and took the gray teddy bear sitting on the bedside table. She smiled at it.

"You know, I'm so happy today because the song I composed for you will be heard by many people and I hope it will reach you... I hope you'll come back for me because I'm still waiting for you."

She held the silver pendant on her chest. This and the teddy bear are the only memories she have of him. Why did he leave so sudden? And why isn't he coming back still? Has he forgotten already? The questions keep haunting and worrying her…

-to be continued..

Im so sorry for the late update! I've been into watching anime so much (cause ill never be able to do this once school starts) this. Also, I dont receive reviews from you guys and I dont have the motivation to write. i hope this time you'll give a little time to drop by and write a review, even just a word! Haha xD so I'll know if you read/like this story. Give me constructive criticisms, suggestions, comments, opinions, questions whatsoever. i will be really happy and grateful for that!

Sorry if there are still no fluffy moments or progress between Sakura and Syaoran. And if the story is a bit heavy dramatic or sad.

Hmm.. So i made my decision. I need to get atleast 5 REVIEWS for me to continue this story. Else, I might stop. Just maybe. I know there are still people reading my story( thanks for the favs/alerts ) but i need to get feedbacks thru reviews so please if you want this story to go on.. Review!

A BIG BIG THANKS for those who reviewed! m(_ _)m mwah~!

Also, I'm writing another fic, SxS again. So please check it out! You might like this as well. Im writing another one cause it's a bit boring to concentrate with one story. hehe.. That's all! Thank you guys! and you can visit my blog :

p.s. I haven't proofread this one so there will be grammatical and a lot of typographical errors I ^_^ see you next time!


End file.
